As a conventional cold energy storage system for a vehicle, a structure that is applied to an air-conditioning evaporator for a car, and a hollow space for heat storage liquid is disposed adjacent to a circulation line of a coolant of the evaporator, and cold energy is stored in the heat storage liquid when the coolant is circulated, and when the circulation of the coolant is stopped, heat exchange between the heat storage liquid storing the cold energy and an air flow is performed is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184071).
As another conventional cold energy storage system for a vehicle, a structure that includes a stored cold energy exchanger having a cold energy storage material inside, and stores cold energy in the cold energy storage material in the stored cold energy exchanger by a low-temperature refrigerant that flows from an evaporator when a compressor is operated, and is capable of continuing to refrigerate conditioned air by the evaporator when the compressor is stopped is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-1485).
As still another conventional cold energy storage system for a vehicle, a structure that blocks the flow of an engine coolant to a heater (heater core) by a deceleration judgment, and stores cold energy by passing the air after passing through a cooler (an evaporator) through the heater, and introduces air to the heater and releases the stored cold energy when an idling stop is performed is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-142596).